Ryann Vayne
|Row 6 title = Status:|Row 6 info = }} Physical Description Ryann Vayne was never truly gifted in size or strength. This was obvious throughout all his life. Standing at five foot nine by the time of his death, Ryann's body maintained the fair amount of bulk which was expected of a soldier of his station. Not fully toned but well defined the warrior had large arms, mot notably about the biceps. The Gilnean held a well structured face, with an almost angular jawline and pronounced cheekbones and full lips. His countenance was noted to always uphold a 'stiff upper lip', showing very little emotion upon his facial features. In the waning weeks of his life a large and very obvious scar could be seen running from the top of his right forehead, down over one of his dark green eyes and to his cheek, the shape resembling a Worgen claw strike. Another scar, a long, thin line, ran across his left cheek. He held long, well kept brown hair with dark black roots, often falling down to past his shoulders. Earlier in his life it was noted by his brother, Emanter Vayne, that he often kept his hair short and well trimmed. He was noted to take good care of his hair, washing and combing it regularly. The same could be said for his mustache and goatee, which was often trimmed and occasionally waxed. His mustache always seemed to be fuller then the rest of the hair of his face. History Early Life Ryann Vayne was born to minor Gilnean Nobles beneath as the firstborn son of two brothers, being older then his brother Emanter Vayne by a matter of minutes. Ryann was given an expensive education as a child, excelling heavily in mathematics. Along with his traditional education he was also trained in swordplay and marksmanship by his father, a notable hunter and swordsman in his own right. Ryann greatly enjoyed hunting with his father and brother and was capable of tracking and felling stag near on his own by the age of fifteen, and helped him and his family make a decent wealth off of meat and furs. Unlike his brother, however, the path of a modest huntsman would not be the road Ryann would walk. He favored his swordplay more then his marksmanship, and eventually grew to care for it more then his normal education. Granted his near abandonment of his normal education didn't leave him anywhere near a dunce. He still held a vast amount of intelligence, and a huge store of common sense. When he reached adulthood Ryann, much to his mother's dismay, enlisted in the Gilnean Army. He excelled in his training and was capable of besting most other recruits in a great many ways. By the time of the Northgate Rebellion, Ryann was earning himself a reputation as one of the better swordsman the Army was capable of fielding. The Northgate Rebellion When the Northgate Rebellion erupted across Gilneas, there was never any question of what side Ryann would take. His parents were firebrand supports of Genn Greymane, and their son echoed their call. He became one of Genn's more vocal supporters and damned Darius Crowley as a traitor. Eventually, by some twists of fate, Ryann became a member of the Gilnean Royal Guard. During the Rebellion he hardly ever left the King's side, except when on orders to protect another member of the Royal Family, namely Crown Prince Liam Greymane. Shortly before the Northgate Rebels attacked Gilneas City, Ryann, through the help of a few friends in the rebellion, learned of a stock of weapons and explosives held in a small shack outside the City walls. On order of Genn Greymane, Ryann led a small group of several Royal Guard and almost a dozen members of the Gilnean Army and raided the shack. The group captured almost a dozen rebels and seized the cache of weapons. The rebels were beheaded on Ryann's orders. Due to Ryann's connections in the rebellion he learned the locations of several more of these caches. Whenever he learned of one, he was once more tasked to seize it. Each time he and his party raided one they would capture the weaponry and behead every rebel they came across. This earned him the moniker, Ryann the Butcher. Ryann became obsessed with rooting out rebel cells whenever he could find them, often crushing them with exceptional brutality. This began to earn Ryann a reputation as Greymane's attack dog, and he soon began to be called it by those both in the rebellion and within the loyalist ranks. His dedication to the loyalist cause and the extermination of the rebellion saw him rewarded with the Headlands Cross of Distinction. When the Northgate Rebels attacked Gilneas City Ryann never left King Greymane's side and was instrumental in organizing the active guardsmen in the defense of the Military Quarter. After taking a bullet for Greymane, and due to his expertise in tactics, he was promoted to the rank of Captain of the Royal Guard. Invasion of Gilneas As the Worgen Curse swept across Gilneas, Ryann found himself more and more pressed with aiding in organizing the defense of the Royal Family. Shortly before the Forsaken Invasion of Gilneas Ryann was tasked with organizing the defense of Crown Prince Liam Greymane directly, and took to the task with fervor. Ryann remained by Liam's side throughout the invasion, reportedly never being more then ten feet from the Crown Prince unless ordered otherwise. Shortly after the Gilnean's evacuation to the town of Duskhaven Ryann's younger brother, Emanter Vayne, was attacked and bitten by a feral Worgen. The attack left his brother wounded and bitten, yet Ryann managed to dispatch the monster with a swift stab to the neck with his Moonsteel blade. Emanter turned before Ryann's eyes and lashed out at him. After a long engagement Ryann managed to deliver a swift strike with the pommel of his blade between his eyes, dropping him instantly. Ryann managed to restrain his unconcious brother and brought him back to Duskhaven, where he was given a potion by the famed Alchemist Krennan Aranas and managed to retain a semblance of his sanity. After this, Ryann returned to his task of protecting the Crown Prince. Demise Ryann's close proximity to Crown Prince Liam Greymane would eventually see him thrust into combat at the Battle for Gilneas City. During the battle, Ryann found himself nearly constantly at the front of the Gilnean lines, fighting side by side with the Crown Prince and his brother Emanter. As the battle entered the Military Quarter, Ryann found himself between the Crown Prince and an abomination. As the Abomination swung toward the Crown Prince Ryann rushed the Abomination, leaping at it and driving his sword between it's malformed yellow eyes. The Abomination's strike went wide of Liam, but managed to strike Ryann clean in the back. Ryann's spine was shattered and the cleaver nearly cut the man clean in half. He died instantly and was later buried at Aderic's Repose by his brother. He was posthumously awarded the Gilnean Cross of Valor by Genn Greymane for his sacrifice.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Gilnean Military Category:Warriors Category:Deceased